1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a modular holder for IC packs, such as a memory card, and more particularly to a device having a structure which is easy for manufacturing and assembling.
2. The Prior Art
Memory cards or IC cards which are used in a variety of electronic equipment, such as a computer, contain a number of circuits interconnected to the corresponding circuits of a circuit board in the computer through a memory card connector mounted on such circuit board wherein such memory card connector generally comprises a main frame for guiding and receiving the inserted memory card therein. In this situation, the contacts at the mating edge of the memory card are aligned with and electrically and mechanically engaged with the corresponding contacts positioned in the mating portion of the memory card connector. Since the memory card may be removed from electrical engagement with the connector, it is also desired that there be some means to readily eject the memory card from engagement with the memory card connector.
Except rare practices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,351, 5,315,478 and 5,320,540 each of which generally uses a simple and crude structure including a handle directed mounted on a pulling plate for pulling out the inserted memory card in the connector, most recent memory card connectors prefer to use ejection mechanism of a combination of a rotatable lever respectively connecting at its two opposite ends a pushing bar and a sliding plate for ejecting the inserted memory card therefrom for easy operation and force-economizing due to the lever effect. The lever type memory card connectors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,200, 4,843,221, 4,952,161, 5,011,420, 5,026,296, 5,033,972, 5,051,101, 5,139,435, 5,145,389, 5,149,276, 5,152,697, 5,161,989, 5,197,894, 5,286,214, 5,299,946, 5,304,070, 5,316,488, 5,324,204, and 5,330,363.
Miniaturization is a trend in the computer design including its internal electrical components. The memory card connector used in the computer is also required to reduce its dimension without exception. Most lever type memory card connectors have larger heights due to the structural existence of such ejection mechanism thereon, and this phenomenon is opposed to the aforementioned miniaturization trend. Additionally, most conventional memory card connectors need to use screwing or riveting method for fastening the corresponding components together, and therefore, it takes time and labor, and also generally precludes reduction of the thickness of the memory card connector of miniaturization consideration.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a memory card connector of which the components are adapted to be assembled together without screwing or riveting procedure for not only easy assembling and saving time and labor, but also achieving a low profile of such connector. Another object of the invention is to provide a memory card connector which has less portions thereof in comparison with the prior art connectors, so that it saves material and money to lower the whole cost of such connector.